30 Romances or 30 Lies?
by TheOneYouCallWe
Summary: This is the last time I bleed for you. Hints of DemyxxAxel and AxelxRoxas, gradual AxelxMarluxia. DISCONTINUED.
1. Air Conditioning

Air Conditioning

30 Romances Theme: 1. 'Cold hands; cold feet'

Pairing: MarluxiaxAxel

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

Notes: I'm an idiot, I KNOW. I still have to continue My Sanctuary & it's sequel. And all this other crap & the 30 KISSES for FMA.

Ramblings: I've had this written for ages. Really.

Summary: There were many things Axel hated about Marluxia--one of them being how damn cold he kept Castle Oblivion!

* * *

"I can't feel my feet."

"Good for that."

"Were they hacked off or something?" Axel tried the wiggle his toes, but couldn't even find them through the ridiculously large black cloak, and simply managed to wiggle around a knee or two…or possibly even three.

"No moron, you're just cold."

"Cold? What the hell is that?" Axel gave him the most confused & questioning look, that he could actually be mistaken for a younger, more innocent, person.

Frustrated, Marluxia glared at him from over the top of his '500 Ways to Overthrow Your Leader & Still Look Pretty & Sexy & Impress Your Secret Crush While Doing It'. "Cold. Adjective. 1. Having a low or decidedly subnormal temperature. 2. Lacking warmth or feeling. 3. Suffering or uncomfortable from lack of heat. Would you like antonyms as well?"

"How can I be cold?" Axel attempted to draw Marluxia's attention away from his ever-so-engrossing book.

"I turned the temperature on the thermostat down." He forcefully kept his gaze away from the maniacal redhead, flipping a page and (in a not so subtle way) positively glaring at the words.

"…why?"

"Because the heat you always put it on kills the damn electric bill--plus that, and I was sweating like a dog."

Axel's gaze on Marluxia intensified, as a _very_ nice mental image came to mind. "But…now I'm cold."

"And I don't care."

"You're an ass."

"I have an ass, but I am not an ass."

"I know you have an ass--and quite a nice one at that--and it's a figure of speech!"

"…did you just make a pass at me?" Axel's eyes widened to the size of tennis balls as he clamped his jaw shut in fear of saying more to damage his reputation of sorts.

"…shut up."

"You did? You made a pass at me!" If it weren't for the fact that he had an image to maintain, Marluxia would be blushing like a girl.

"You don't have to sound so surprised about it…I mean you're…um…"

"You think I'm attractive?"

"Yeah, well, if you get rid of the girly eyeshadow & the prissy hair & the nail polish & the girly shampoo you use & the glossy cherry lip balm that makes you looks o kissable &--"

"God! I get it! Just…you like the lipgloss?"

"Kinda…"

"There is no 'kinda,' Axel. Yes or no?"

"Why do you care?"

"Why the hell else would I make a pass at you?"

"So you admit it! You're attracted to me!"

Marluxia had the strangest feeling of déjà vu as they circled, danced, beat, & thoroughly _mauled_ around the bush. Aggravatedly, he _finally_ put down his book and gave Axel one cold, calculating glare.

"You are dead to me."


	2. One

One

30 Romances Theme: 2. 'The subconscious ; Bury'

Pairing: One-sided XehanortxMarluxia, One-sided RoxasAxel, RoxasxAxelxMarluxia,

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Miseria Cantare: The Beginning' by AFI, 'One' by Three Dog Night, or Kingdom Hearts (or anything affiliated with any of them).

Notes: Switches POVs randomly. Sorry if there's any confusion.

Ramblings: MS Word hates me. D:

Summary: He had always been an inconsiderate person, seeking solstice in whoever was near. Unfortunately, he was blind as to who truly _cared_ for him.

* * *

**29 days ago.**

(Marluxia)  
_"I never want to speak with you again."_

Those word, those…those _burning words…_ they scarred into him so deep, he never thought - even _considered! - _being **whole** again. Just simply the absolute apathy and disinterest tore him apart. Never…

"Dude, just quit _moping_ about it. You're making **me** depressed."

"As if I actually care whether you're depressed or not, Axel."

"Shut your yap, _Marluxia."_

There was no emotion, none at all. Nothing from nowhere, I'm no one at all. It felt so…hollow.

"Tch. Welcome to my world."

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean?"

"Roxas, you twit. Duh."

Apathy, disinterest…! Wasn't it such short time ago that Axel would ramble off on how _wonderful_ of a kisser Roxas was, or how damn **good** he was in bed. What the hell happened to it…? And why did he care so much?

"What, you two broke up?"

"Tch. No. He cheated on me."

"The **_fuck?"_**

"Yeah, I know. Bizarre as hell, but we're already screwed over, what with Xehanort being all Xehanort-y and Ansem breathing down our necks."

It was hard to imagine Axel as a scientist, but there he was. Investigating the _darkness._ Most of them had already decided on what their Dark-names (as they so loosely called them) would be, and stood by them. Unlike Xehanort…

"So what about you, Marluxia? What happened between you and the X-man?"

"He was being a control freak again, and I kinda…snapped."

"Snapped how?"

"I busted his head open with another of Demyx's guitars. They're _both_ pissed at me…"

It was rather ridiculous. Axel, the crazy, pyrotic, insane, lazy, half-assed _(work of art)_ bastard could actually get a **rise** out of him and somehow - someway, manage to make Marluxia speak his mind. Which was a rarity in itself.

"You seem to be catching on Marluxia."

"How is that?"

"You have my temper. It's kinda funny watching you blow up over nothing."

So calm, so casual, as if nothing - absolutely _nothing_- was out of place. As if it were completely normal to have kicked out such **kindly** residents of such an extensive mansion, and turn it into…**this!** This monstrosity of darkness, overwhelming and enveloping like a black hole.

"A monster…"

"Eh?"

"Just thinking. About light, darkness, life, death, what is and what is not."

"You're so morbid, Marluxia."

"One cannot understand themselves without questioning what does and what doesn't rule their life. That is, essentially, maturity."

* * *

(Axel--3 hours ago)  
"Axel! Axel wait up!"

"Roxas? What do you want?" I was abnormally bitter that day - although it was justly caused for; I mean, cheat on _me?_ With **_Saïx?_**

"I um…I know it was uncalled for, but…"

"Yeah, you bet it was uncalled for." I muttered under my breath, hoping my expression wasn't too readable. Unfortunately, my poker face truly **sucks.**

"Can we still be friends, though?"

…Friends.

**_FRIENDS._**

**"Friends**, Roxas?.! Do you have any idea the depth of what you did! You may be only 14 on the outside, but you know damn well the consequences of fooling around!" I had never outright lost my temper and exploded at someone. Perhaps this was a new turnaround for me. Zoloft, here I come… (1)

Roxas - hysterical and sobbing like a child - attempted oh-so valintaly to _explain_ the situation, but I'm just a stubborn ass. So, with that short and rather loud 'conversation', I stormed off to the company of our very own rebel, Marluxia.

* * *

(Axel)  
Marluxia, again reading as if his life depended on it. He was bookworm, alright. Constantly trying to find ways to overthrow tyrannical warlords (whom was Xehanort at the moment, so I could vaguely see just why they broke up) and/or rule a minimum of 12 people.

Control freak, can I say?

"Go away Axel. I haven't the time for your moping." His lips were solid red, glimmering from the juices leaking from the grapefruit he so _devoured._

…why the hell didn't I notice he was this goddamn **sexy?** Perhaps it was Roxas interfering with my senses (or what was left of them) or the pressure of…of…

…what did Xehanort and Ansem want us to do again? Oh hell, screw it. Can't think straight.

"I'll still irritate you." I stalked over to him - fake - pouted and whined -real - about how neglected and **alone** I was. Just _try_ and out-angst me!

Growling, Marluxia snapped his newest book shut (The Many Ways of Using Handcuffs in Your daily Mental Strain of a Life) and pointed to the door.

What an odd affinity he has for gesturing in such a nonchalant way in an attempt to end a conversation. Especially an awkward one, such as this.

"Fine then, Marluxia. I'll just suppress it all and become an empty, hollow shell." Not that we won't be that when we become Nobodies…

"Yes, yes; continue your moping where I needn't receive it."

"Tch. Asshole."

"I have plenty of reason to be."


	3. Life in Dreaming

Life in Dreaming

30 Romances Theme: 3. 'Anvil ; Banter'

Pairing: AxelxMarluxia, hints of past AxelxDemyx.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

Notes: Drunk scene--hate 'em, but it was necessary.

Ramblings: This one was so frustrating to write, it was about to start giving me nightmares.

Summary: 'We're better off dead'

* * *

"I feel dead."

"Are you _still_ going on about that? That's unusual, even for you Axel." Demyx glanced at his mopey best friend warily, all the while polishing his sitar.

"Yes, I am damnit. Fucking **deal** with it." Axel glared at him icily. He would've also flipped him off, if it weren't that their previous drinking game had left his head muddled, and in need of venting out his woes and frustrations--he had enough sense o not tell about his abrupt attraction to Marluxia. He had enough common sense left in the empty anorexic mind of his to not speak of **that** at least.

Demyx shook his head. He wished there was some way of cheering Axel up, but Roxas had always been the genius at that, which was _why_ Demyx and Axel's relationship never went beyond 'close friends' (they had tried once, but it felt weird to both of them).

He knew, though, that went Axel had been in the vicinity of Marluxia, he seemed more like his old self. It was rather odd, since the two of them had never quite been able to tolerate each other until recently.

"What's up with you and Marluxia, anyways? I thought you hated one another." Despite what was said behind his back, Demyx caught on faster than most believed.

"I really wish I could just drop something heavy on Roxas--like an anvil or something." Axel abruptly changed the subject, and not so smoothly.

"That'd kill him, though. And I know you're pissed, but you don't want to be a murderer."

"Aren't we already though? The Heartless come from people's hearts, and without a heart, you're just…dead." He stared somberly at the empty bottle of grape wine, and flicked it lazily. "You're better _off_ dead…"


	4. Grim Hearted Fool

Grim-Hearted Fool

30 Romances Theme: 4. 'Diabolical ; Highest order'

Pairing: MarluxiaxAxel, hints of SaïxxRoxas and XehanortxMarluxia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

Notes: 'Mind Forest' by Gackt is a recommended song for this one. :D

Rambings: I love **Crescent.** It's got to be my favorite album of theirs so far.

Summary: Contradict the contradictions; always believe as if never before. It is a game of wits, of wiles, and complete endurance; it is…madness.

* * *

It is contradictory to one's self, to attempt to think in something akin to DiZ's own thought processes--or Xehanort's, for that matter. No matter who you are, even if you are the exact replica of the mad, grim-hearted fool Marluxia, or the crazed one as Axel, it is contradictory to think in _contradictions._ Xehanort and DiZ are two of a kind, yet oppose each other wholeheartedly (which makes the entire situation **ironic,** as they are ones who have _lost_ those hearts to a 'greater cause,'). 

**_ooooooo_**

"I hate psychology…" Demyx groaned, flumping across the blindingly white (ironic) floor, into a heap of grudgingly yellow hair. He mumbled something incoherent, and rolled onto his side, glaring up into the equally blindingly white ceiling. "I also hate this pod room. Who the hell is going to _use_ it, anyways?" He huffed, and closed his eyes. "It's not as if anyone actually **needs** to sleep…"

A voice, grating and scratchy, interrupted his ever-so peaceful 'nap' in the old air conditioning. "You might wanna get up, Demyx. Axel's looking for you--again."

"Go away, Xigbar." He groused and flipped the other off.

"Fine. See if I care if he lights you on fire." Xigbar shrugged and walked off, leaving the water-user to wallow--or suffer, whichever came first.

**_ooooooo_**

No one could quite understand the soon-to-be Organization members quite as well as one Xehanort. The 'leader of the pack' (or 'alpha male', as Axel so jokingly called it) had eyes _everywhere,_ it felt like--and knew every instance of every situation that ever occurred, like a **gossip queen.**

_**ooooooo**_

"…what did you just call me?"

"A fucking _gossip queen._ You fit in both ways: you, at one point, were gay for me, and further: you **love** it when I dish out the daily occurrences of those has-beens." The Nobody scoffed and glared at his pristine, unmarked shoes, and clicked them together, wondering vaguely if perhaps he could wish away the bastard in front of him.

Marluxia _always_ kept grudges.

Xehanort raised an elegant, white eyebrow at his ex-lover's actions. "You've caught on to #8's--

"Axel."

--of course, _Axel's,_ habits." A corner of his mouth twitched barely into a haughty smirk, as if challenging the flower-user on.

Marluxia took the bait. "But what else would I be biding my time with? Surely you do not believe I could possibly wallow in misery, did you?" He crossed his arms smugly.

Xehanort's smirk dropped quickly. "Hmph." He stalked off, ending the conversation in his own traditionally childish way--ignore it (even more childish than the **child.)**

"I win."


	5. Premonition

Premonition

30 Romances Theme: 5. 'Trickery ; Magic'

Pairing: AxelxRoxas and AxelxMarluxia, hints of DemyxxAxel, implied AxelxNaminé

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

Notes:

Ramblings: My typing has gone to hell, so excuse any typos.

Summary: Marluxia always knew what was to occur, always to happen…

* * *

Roxas never made a sound when approaching Axel, as it always had been. Although eternally 14, he was as stealthy as any professional; perhaps _more._

"I never knew you were into magic tricks."

Axel started, accidentally extinguishing the small round ball of fire he held contained in his palm, and cursed as it scuffed his bare foot. "Say what?"

"That thing you were doing. It's magic, isn't it?" Roxas tilted his head slightly to the side, appealing the older pyro with his incredible 'innocence'. Or it _would've_ appealed, had Axel not have been thoroughly enraged (after 4 days? Yes.) at the bouncy, trouncy eternal-teenager.

Axel scoffed his answer and ignored the child. He concentrated, slowly beginning to form another, brighter, flame of energy, but was cut short--_again--_as Roxas interrupted him--_again._

_"What do you **want, **Roxas?"_ He hissed.

"I want you."

**_ooooooo_**

"Fwuhh!" Axel jolted awake. He stared about sleepily, yawning every so once in a while. "Where am I…?"

"You _were_ asleep, but I just **had** to interrupt your ever-so pleasant dream."

Recognition finally kicked into Axel's senses, screaming at him to wake the hell up, he had company currently and was sporting something that should _so_ not be public!

"Ge-get out of my room, Marluxia!" He nearly yelped, scrambling away from the edge of the bed where a smirking Marluxia sat. Axel's cheeks felt scalding, in sheer embarrassment of his situation, and just who the _hell_ must've heard him the entire time. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough to hear about your explicit, illicit affair with one very underage Keyblade user." He gave a menacing chuckle.

Axel groaned. He attempted to burrow himself into the covers, but they had magickally disappea--

"Hey, give those back bastard!" Axel threatened, but didn't have the energy to move, lest he be more exposed to the maniacal sakura-man. A flash of pain passed through as he bit onto his tongue--harshly, refraining from cursing the other any more.

"Now now, you needn't use dirty language."

"Screw you."

"I'd rather not, Axel. You're just not my _type."_ He chucked the bedsheets onto Axel's face, hoping Axel would be smothered and die beneath the weight.

Unfortunately, he did not.

"Go die."

"I could say the same."

A passing fancy of tension danced around them wildly.

Again, Marluxia mocked at the very haphazard emotions flitting about them wildly. "By the way, your musically-challenged stalker is hunting for you. He's claiming something about a proposed date and you disappearing…? Apparently Xigbar had found him curled about, on the verge of suicide, but Naminé stopped him in time." He left the conversation hanging between them, destined to be continued--and possibly, even, finished.


	6. Desolation

Desolation

30 Romances Theme: 6. 'Soooo not funny! ; Sarcasm'

Pairing: AxelxMarluxia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

Notes: Focuses on Larxene. :D

Ramblings: My typing has gone to hell, so excuse any typos.

Summary: Dreams are an enigmatic factor of life, to be sure.

* * *

_Larxene is a very demon queen bug. She has no sympathy and is the unforgiving; her favorite pastime is to scare the absolute living hell out of Roxas and Demyx, as they are so finicky and childish it could not **not** be hilarious to see them cower, if that makes any sense at all._

Axel bit his tongue as he erased furiously at the scribblings of nonsense. He tried again at to form something resembling the going-ons of the past 5 days, or er, 4 days.

However many ; he had lost count by the time he discovered that he was being stalked by at least half of the soon-to-be-Organization.

_Xehanort has promised recently, that we will actually **become** Organization XIII someday soon--possibly within the next 4 or 5, if we're lucky. It's rather unbelievable actually; he can't stay to his word for the world--Marluxia, for example._

"Arrgh, fucking thoughts won't come…" Frustratedly he collapsed onto the heap of the cold, white table. His cloak had to be washed, hence why he was so freezing in the room. He closed his eyes mopily--oh gods, now was becoming to become Zexion!--and was content to simply 'rest his eyes'.

His eyes fluttered open slowly as he felt equally freezing hands massaging at his shoulders. They were cold, but strong and felt so unfamiliar…

"Relaxed now, Number 8?" A deep, rumbling voice that sounded just vaguely girl-ish and a strong scent of flowers came over him. Rather erratic hair he could feel against his neck, and heat juxtaposing to the chill.

"Mm…just don't call me--"

…wait, what the--?

Axel jerked awake, finding himself drooling on the notebook, smearing the words in ink. Most had been overcome by a large amount of saliva, but a few were barely visible. He squinted at the words, hovering over them while his enigmatic red hair fell over his shoulders.

"…the fucking **asshole!"**

Wow, life was really ironic--and it sucked majorly for the dear residents of Organization-soon-to-be-XIII. And as Axel stalked off to rant out one devious eye-patch wearing soon-to-be-dead sniper, Demyx gave a very un-typical laugh and drew back, holding onto the salvages of Axel's letter.

Oh, life was ironic--and quite grand.


	7. Over Now

Over Now

30 Romances Theme: 7. 'Think pink ; Blow'

Pairing: AxelxMarluxia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or anything affiliated with it.

Notes: Marluxia being an asshole, Axel being an idiot, hints towards the end of sex.

Ramblings: I heart Marly. And Xiggy. And Sexy Zexy:D

Summary: Axel is very tired of being labeled a doormat by Marluxia.

"Your arrogance almost extends your incompetence. It is wise for your movement, Axel." The silver-haired asshole stood above him, glaring disdainfully in that crazy-hair way. Yes, Xehanort's hair was very funny to look at. Just like Marly's was. Marly's was all reddish and smelt like lilies which was _so ga--_

"Axel! Move before I step on your near-non-existant abdomen!"

A very tired Axel squirmed into a ball and rolled into a different direction. Normally, such actions would alarm anyone, but with the Organization…odd things happened daily. Hence why Xehanort just glared at the ball-of-red-spikes temporarily, and wandered to his destination.

_**ooooooo**_

"You're a lot like a doormat, you know. Easy to step on."

Oh dear, _another _instrusion? Who was it this time?

Axel groaned and shoved himself from the floor, cheek sticking to the cold tile for a few seconds. He hazily stared at the intruder of peace--peace? _what_ peace?--and waved a lazy, calloused hand.

"Go away. I'm sleeping."

"Then how are you speaking to me?"

Damn that funny-haired man and his wily ways! Tricking Axel into a mind-bender that his fogged mind could not comprehend!

"Just leave me be…" he whined, laying down again, his chin hitting the floor with a thud. He knew the other…whoever was still watching, but didn't care. He just wanted…peace…

"Doormat. Get. Up."

"I am **not** a doormat!" he meant to yell, but only came out as a muffled jumble of words and sound, much like when Demyx played his sitar: pure, annoying noise.

"You are a doormat, Axel. Deal with it."

Finally, Axel's resolve broke. He grumpily shoved himself up from the cold floor, and brushed any dirt or dust--not the there _was_ any, it was nearly spotless--from his…

"Where's my cloak?"

"I took it. Hence why I am here."

He sighed. "What do you want from me?"

"You know, I do recall you having muttered that in your sleep some couple days ago, Axel."

Ah. Now it was clear whom he was becoming pissed off at. "I have no idea how you remember such insignificant things, you gay asshole." He snarled, but avoided Marluxia's eyes.

However, Marluxia was quite enraged. His temper had been very short as of late, and he simply wanted this _over_ to go concentrate on his precious flowers. That itty-bitty last nerve broke violently, and he rushed to the pyro, slamming him against the wall, clutching at Axel's throat.

"I am not here to bicker, Number 8. I am here to return your cloak." His voice was filled with venom, but it did not phase Axel, who merely stared.

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Like I've said for the third time, Marluxia: I am not your damn doormat." And with that, he dragged _his_ cloak on Marluxia's shoulders against his own threadbare clothing, and slammed their mouths together.

It was not too much of a shock to Marluxia; he had noticed the rather sudden sexual tension between them, and had accepted it as being very gratifying. A wicked and devious smirk crossed his face, as he took control of the harsh kiss. Axel's hands fell from the collar of the cloak, which Marluxia took as a hint for dominance.

_'I should've done this earlier,'_ was Axel's simple, repeating coherent thought as he felt the other's hands begin to trail over his skin and contours of his body. His hands in turn, were roaming throughout the shocking, appallingly, _alluringly _pink hair of Marluxia, clenching and unclenching at random intervals. Joined with it was a brief thought mumble: _'I wonder what he feels like.'_

Neither expected what they received.


	8. Do or Don't

Do or Don't

30 Romances Theme: 8. 'Analysis ; Collection'

Pairing: Hints of AxelxMarluxia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts anything, or 'Closer to Heaven' by A Band Called Freddy (which I really really want Dx).

Notes: Demyx-centric, hence why there's only hints of the A & M.

Ramblings: OH CRAP 12 DAYS. Dx

Summary: Demyx did not like dancing, except on certain occasions.

* * *

Demyx was dancing.

It was cause for alarm.

Whenever Demyx, the lord (or he so believed) of all music, danced to something _other_ than his water-logged sitar, bad things happened. Like, real _bad._ You know that time when uh…Xehanort's Heartless (Xemnas' other-something?) evaporated into nothing-ness?

Demyx was dancing.

And when their original hideout decidedly vanished also into nothing-ness, leaving have the crew stranded in Castle Oblivion, the other half to go off and party and kill some pathetic mortals?

Demyx was goddamn _dancing._

So, when Saïx happened to simply waltz in, discreetly—or not so discreetly, as Saïx was about as silent as a llama in a herd of jaguars, yelping and screaming and just what noise _does_ a llama make?—searching for Xemnas and happened to glance at the crazed blonde spinning on a single toe, singing about being 'closer to heaven' or something as such, he could not be blamed for screaming in an awfully Marluxia-like way (cough, cough) and fleeing the scene.

**_Ooooooo_**

"He will pay for his crimes!" Marluxia's fist slammed against the mile-high table, which wobbled and nearly toppled over. His hair was mussed and slightly erratic—hm, just what _was_ he up to?—which was quite odd for him, but no one dared question, especially with a slightly miffed Axel standing behind him.

The culprit whimpered from his cage.

Inner-Larxene died at his adorable pathetic-ness.

"He can't really help it, though. And it doesn't _always_ bring bad luck." She bent down, poking at the bars holding the guitarist back, and snickered quietly. "That one time from like…3 months ago or so, Roxas just appeared when he was dancing."

"And that's _not_ bad luck?"

"Well, if you put it that way…"

Zexion sighed. He had been quietly, silently, enjoying the solstice of the White Library (oh, what irony) when Lexaeus barged in, arms askew and yelling about a giant meteor about to crush Castle Oblivion and then dragged him to the White Room.

What _was _it with his comrades?

Vexen, however, was quite…indisposed at the moment. And nobody cared to find the old lecher; he was creepy enough just residing in the castle, but in the same room?

"Absurd!"

"What?"

"Er…"

"Listen, let's just let the kid go for a little bit, alright? I mean, it's kind of sad watching him all curled up in a fetal position inside a tacky gold-painted cage, sucking his thumb like it's his life support with those ridiculously huge eyes…" Axel's eye twitched.

Demyx blinked.

The entire _room_ twitched.

"Fine. But keep an eye on him." Marluxia huffed and turned away, his proud head high in the air, commanding the others to dismiss.

Axel snarled quietly. "It's not as if I have a damn _choice…"_


	9. Trail

Trail

30 Romances Theme: 9. 'Rush ; Thrill ; Exhilaration'

Pairing: Hints of AxelxMarluxia.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom hearts anything, or 'Sweet Dreams (Are Made Of This)' by The Eurythmics

Notes: Sexxed-up. :D

Ramblings: Day late. Oops.

Summary: Sweet dreams may not be made of this, but it's closer than he'll ever be.

* * *

"That was quite a feat of yours, Axel." Marluxia's voice whispered along his neck, ghosting up trails of hair. He bit his lip slightly, attempting to polish his chakram and ignore the flower-power-man that was simply incorrigibly sexy behind him. He was so solely focused on not giving attention that he pricked his finger on a jaded endpoint.

Ever since the initial… 'confession' of sorts, albeit more of a "let's fuck" situation, Marluxia simply could not keep his hands off the redhead. He had always found him to be intensely attractive, but it all happened in such a blur that only fragments of the pleasure he experienced came and washed over him.

He swore to make up for that.

"Let me see, Axel." He bent before Axel, and was hit with a suddeny flashback, and let a wicked grin pass him by. He prodded at the slightly bleeding finger, admiring how it blended in so well with Axel himself. His first decision would have to lick it, but god knows, they wouldn't want to be caught screwing on the perfect white, linoleum floor, now would they?

Instead, he tore a sample cloth from his robe and wrapped it 'round. He let his fingers graze over gradually, trailing along the goosebump-ridden arms and neck and ears of his…lover? fuck-buddy? He felt rushed of adrenaline go through him, and disregarded the fact that Demyx was right outside the door, still in his cage—the poor dear—but situated in Axel's room.

"I really wish this would stop, Marluxia."

"Then stop it."

"…but I can't."


End file.
